


The Inevitability of a Kiss

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night reunion for Master and Knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitability of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex, my friend and beta  
> Many thanks to Ula for her beta work.

Master Jinn had thought that hearing his door chime at second hour was a thing of the past upon the Knighting of his third apprentice. That proved untrue on the night said former Padawan returned to Coruscant after his first solo mission.

Obi-Wan had spent the last few months on a run of negotiations of ever-increasing complexity in the Yavin system. He had acquitted himself and the Order well, all the while feeling the sear of separation from Qui-Gon in his heart, mind, and body.

Obi-Wan bowed at the door with a sheepish grin, and the grace to apologize quickly. "Hello, Qui-Gon. Sorry for the late visit, but I just got back from Yavin 4 and didn't requisition new quarters before leaving."

Robe mostly on, Qui-Gon had mirrored the bow, and ushered him in during this speech with a warm, sleepy smile and "You'll stay here, naturally" on his lips. He fought off a yawn, delighted that Obi-Wan would come to him for shelter, instead of the always-open quartermaster's office. Some irrepressible part of him was ever searching for signs that the love he felt for Obi-Wan might be returned.

Obi-Wan's reaction to his invitation heartened Qui-Gon further. Obi-Wan was flustered for a Jedi Knight; the barest hint of a blush was visible under the safety lighting. No one but a Master would have noticed, however; particularly this one, who had made a study of the young man before him for the past twelve years.

The flush was not the result of importuning Qui-Gon for the night, but sprang from Obi-Wan's deliberate failure to request new rooms, in the hopes of just this outcome: a night spent in Qui-Gon's company. The proximity of his former Master, tousled from his warm bed, intensified the heat in Obi-Wan's cheeks. His love for Qui-Gon had settled in his heart quietly years ago, becoming as much a part of him as any of its chambers, and was now lighting his face, daring Qui-Gon to see.

While his love was fixed, Obi-Wan had to adapt to the change in their surroundings. Qui-Gon had moved into even more spartan single Knight's quarters upon Obi-Wan's Knighthood, freeing their old rooms for a new Master-Padawan pair.

"Thank you, Qui-Gon," said Obi-Wan, as they both gravitated to the couch saved from their old stomping grounds. Obi-Wan sank into its familiar embrace like an old lover coming home.

"Have you eaten, Obi-Wan?"

"No. I came straight here after docking."

"Relax a moment. I'll be right back." Qui-Gon placed a light hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as he rose.

He puttered in the tiny kitchen for a few minutes, then returned with chulli sandwiches and hejet juice on a tray. Obi-Wan was asleep, their time apart visible in every feature. Auburn hair framed his face and covered the back of his strong neck; the worry lines above his nose were more deeply engraved, even in sleep; his beard and moustache were those of a man who wasted no time on the trivialities of appearance.

Qui-Gon was enchanted. He had loved his fresh-faced apprentice since Obi-Wan had become a man, and was in love with this intimate stranger already.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened slowly, as if the force of his former Master's gaze had penetrated his dreams. "You know the drill," he said languidly. "Two hours of sleep in as many days."

Qui-Gon reached out to brush a lazy drift of copper strands off the Knight's forehead. "You're home now, Obi. No more of that until your next mission." He pointed to the tray on the chai table. "Would you like this now, or after you've slept?"

Obi-Wan had looked more awake since the Master's touch. "Now, please." He reached for a sandwich, and bit into it with gusto.

Qui-Gon joined him, having acquired a taste for snacks at this hour, thanks to his former apprentice's late-night study sessions.

They ate in silence for a few moments, drinking each other in along with the hejet juice. Qui-Gon knew that sometimes even conversation between friends could be an effort, so he sat back, content simply to be with Obi-Wan.

"How've you been, Qui?" asked Obi-Wan.

'Lonely and pensive,' Qui-Gon thought ruefully. "My usual cantankerous self," he said with a wry grin. "At least, if you believe Mace."

"And I do," Obi-Wan said, his chuckle blending with Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon allowed a touch of his pride in the man before him to show in his smile. "I've read your mission reports. Sounds like you had a successful run."

"Thanks. We'll see if those treaties hold. I'll feel better once a cycle's gone by with no new outbreaks of fighting."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding; their years in the field allowed them to take nothing for granted. Obi-Wan missed his nod, however; his eyes had closed. He curled into the couch, already asleep once more. Qui-Gon covered him with the quilt they'd bought together in the Rapsodee system, fighting the impulse to turn a pat on the cheek into a more ardent caress. He found his own bed for the night, more contented than he had been since he'd cut Obi-Wan's braid.

Obi-Wan had brought the best of Qui-Gon back with him. His innate fire, tempered by Qui-Gon's serenity, burned cleanly into the night, a beacon in the Force that warmed the Master through. A mature, seasoned Knight slept a few meters from his side; Obi-Wan had come into his own, and it was time to find out if they could be more to each other than training had allowed.

Qui-Gon would finally speak his heart when morning came.

* * *

Daybreak brought sounds Qui-Gon had missed for the past few months. Obi-Wan was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast, just as if their routine had never changed.

"Good morning, Qui-Gon," said Obi-Wan cheerfully, handing him a plate of berrafruit and dajet muffins.

"And to you, Obi-Wan." Relaxed from his best night's sleep in a Dagoban age, Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan looked as refreshed as he felt. He headed over to the table for two in its cozy alcove.

Obi-Wan said, "I've sent my report to the Council, but they haven't scheduled a meeting yet, so I'm free until they do."

"As am I. I'm on a teaching rotation, and my classes begin after second meal." Qui-Gon bit into his muffin.

"Think I'll head down to the quartermaster's soon." Obi-Wan's casual statement contrasted with his discreet scrutiny of his former Master's reaction.

"I wanted to ask you about that, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon had been awaiting this moment for years, and now that it had come, he felt a deep certainty course through him. "Let's talk on the terrace."

The little balcony, a snug fit for the two of them even shoulder to shoulder, overlooked the Dawn Garden. Phori birds were already dancing in the air, the scent of lacarah blossoms delicate around them.

The Jedi were silent for a long moment. The air was charged with potential; the breeze on their cheeks whispered of change. Qui-Gon let the rush of life around them speak for him, until his words became inevitable.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice another melody in the garden's song.

"I love you, Qui-Gon," theme and variation in Obi-Wan's response.

The garden sang with life. Smiles illuminated their faces; hands found their match, words echoed in the touch.

Qui-Gon said, "You came home to me."

"I've always known where my home is," replied Obi-Wan.

They turned together, as Qui-Gon dipped his head to taste the sweet lips he'd memorized, meeting their soft invitation with all the tenderness they inspired in him. Obi-Wan looked up at him, reverence sparking green fire, and kissed him back. His innate sensuality suffused even the simple touch of his lips to Qui-Gon's, who dove in for more as easily as he opened himself to the Force. Qui-Gon could feel the Living Force singing through them, thriving on the fresh connection they were creating man to man, not Master to Padawan.

The kiss seemed to outlast the twelve years of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, and propel them into their future as a Knighted pair.

When Qui-Gon had caught his breath, he said, "Now that was worth the wait."

"Mmm-hmm." Obi-Wan pressed his cheek into Qui-Gon's beard, and rubbed. "When I was out there wandering the galaxy alone, I thought of this every night."

"I imagined it as well," Qui-Gon whispered.

When Obi-Wan pulled him down for a deeper kiss, their happiness was as tangible as their embrace.

Qui-Gon said, "Let's visit the quartermaster's now, Obi-Wan. I think there just might be something available for a Knighted pair."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Their laughter blended with the sounds from the garden as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan set out in pure contentment to choose new rooms for two.


End file.
